Back To School
by The Cowboy Beboper
Summary: The STN-J is getting a new hunter but what happens when she's 13 and has people out to get her powers and Amon has to watch her even though that involves following her to school.
1. Amon's New Assignment

** Back To School  
  
Author's Note:** This is my second fic so I hope you like this one also. I got the idea one day when I was at school and I thought, "wouldn't it be funny if Amon was here and he had to follow someone around at school?" So the story goes that there's a new hunter who has the most dangerous powers in the world. Her powers allow her to make anything materialize that you can see, feel, hear, touch, taste, or in scientific terms, anything that has matter. And sense everything in the whole entire world has matter, she can make anything she wants appear right before her eyes. This also includes using blasts of energy to hit people and making any elemental energy come forth and be used as a weapon such as Robin except the new girl can choose any element she wants. And if she isn't in the element mood, she can make a gun appear and start shooting. Her powers can also be used in everyday life. If she gets hungry, she can poof up ice cream, pizza, sushi or whatever. I just wanted to take the time to clarify her powers. Please read and respond!!!  
  
**Chapter One: Amon's New Assignment  
**  
Amon and Robin pulled up into the STN-J garage. It had been a tough day but they managed to finally catch a witch who they had been hunting for four weeks straight. Somehow, he managed to escape every time until today that is. The witch had used his power of illusion to make Robin think that Amon was a human-sized rabbit and instead of chasing after the witch, Robin chased after Amon thinking he was a rabbit of evil. In the end, Robin realized it was actually Amon and not a rabbit and she eventually caught the witch but not before setting Amon's coat/imaginary rabbit fur on fire. In other words, Amon was not at all pleased about the day's events.  
  
"Uh Amon," Robin inquired, "I'm sorry about....." "Don't talk to me," snapped Amon. Nothing more was said as the two headed up in the elevator. When they reached the office, it seemed that Michael had already informed everybody else about the rabbit chase. Muffled snickers and chuckles could be heard throughout the office until Amon gave each and every person a "death glare" and silenced them.  
  
Just then, Zaizen immerged from his office. "Amon, could I talk to you for a minute?" he said. "Great, another lecture," Amon thought to himself. Amon walked into Zaizen's office and took a seat. "I know sir," Amon began, "our hunt today was rather less than perfect but what do you expect when I have to work with someone so inexperienced?" "I didn't call you in here to talk about that," Zaizen said. "I called you hear today to inform you that we are getting a new hunter." "What?" was Amon's response. "I hope the new person can actually perform a successful hunt without hurting their partners." "Wait, there's a catch there isn't there?" "Nothing passes you does it," Zaizen said while lighting a cigar. "Yes there is somewhat of a catch. The new hunter has phenomenal powers from what I hear. She has the power to make anything materialize including energy attacks to using bullets to attack without the use of a gun." "What!" "Yes it's true Amon. This kind of power has never been heard of before. The STN was lucky enough to find her and train her to become a hunter before she turned bad and we had to hunt her. Of course I think we would have had little success." "So when does this craft user come?" Amon inquired. "I just hope that she knows what she's doing. With powers like that, it's easy to slip up."  
  
Zaizen just looked at Amon with amusement. "That wasn't the catch Amon. The new hunter is only 13 years old." "What!" yelled Amon. His yell echoed through the office and out into the main room. "Excuse me sir but the last thing we need is another inexperienced whiny little brat in this office." Amon was clearly pissed and was thinking about pulling out his orbo gun and start shooting when his last wisp of sanity stopped him. There was silence until it was broken by Zaizen. "Well if you didn't like that part then you really aren't going to like the next part. Others know about her powers and currently there's a group of witches who are trying to bring the STN down and they are seeking her out to force her to join. If she falls into the hands of these witches, the STN as we know it would be destroyed. That's why we need you to watch over her. The STN has strict age rules for hunters and anybody 14 or younger must have a certain amount of schooling in one day. We would just keep her locked up somewhere and hire a tutor but studies have shown that when I child with powers such as herself are taken out of their usual environment, they tend to go insane from all the stress and turn against the STN. So as her protector, naturally you need to go everywhere she goes."  
  
Zaizen stopped talking when he realized that Amon had turned much paler than usual. "You aren't telling me what I think your telling me are you?" said Amon in a voice that even scarred him a little. His veins were starting to pop out of his neck and he gripped the armrests so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Are you telling me that I have to follow some snot nose whiny brat to.....to.....school?" Amon could barely complete the sentence. He hated kids and just the thought of having to spend hours on end with one let alone hundreds in a school made him want to shoot himself. "Well don't you want to go back to school Amon?" Zaizen said with a laugh as he puffed out cigar smoke. "Unfortunately Amon, you are right. You will follow and protect this new hunter all day. You will pick her up from her house at 7:30 A.M, stay in school with her from 8:00 A.M to 3:00 P.M, come here and do the usual business with her, drop her off at her house at 8:00 P.M. and the rest of the night is yours. From 8:00 on we will have one of our personnel to watch over her."  
  
Amon couldn't believe this. From now on he was going to have to baby- sit some brat for 12 ½ hours of the day. "How long is this going to last?" said Amon praying it wasn't forever. "Until she turns 15 and can stay out of school," said Zaizen. Surely this was all a joke or something. Surely that annoying American guy, Ashton or whatever, was going to pop out and say that he had been punk'd. But no, it was all true. "Do I have to do the whole school thing?" asked Amon hating the response he knew was coming. "You bet, the whole thing. You must attend classes with her, eat lunch with her and do whatever else she does in that school. Oh and don't worry, we already explained things to her teachers and principal. While you are there, you are in charge of keeping her safe and also from keeping her powers hidden. Like you said Amon, powers like that are hard to control and she just may accidentally make something appear without meaning it. Just try to keep things hidden. Well I guess that's all. I will inform the others of this and the new hunter should be here any minute. Just don't scare her off with your attitude. We need her so try to be nice and smile for once." Amon was now officially whipped. "Is this a good smile?" Amon asked as Zaizen looked up. Amon was smiling.....a smile of crazy madness. "Uh maybe you should forget the smiling part, just be nice," Zaizen said in a nervous tone. Amon couldn't take anymore. He stormed out of the office and pushed the elevator button furiously. Zaizen followed him and caught him before the door closed. "Where are you going?" Zaizen demanded. "To the bar, I'm going to need a lot of alcohol." "Well don't drink to much, after all, school starts tomorrow." And with that Zaizen got out of the elevator door's way and walked back to his office leaving behind a really pissed off and crazed Amon. Through all of this, the two men didn't notice the girl standing in the corner. 


	2. First Meeting

** Back To School  
**  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for those **2 **reviews. I was hoping to get more and I hope you all know that this does nothing to boost my motivation but oh well. But really, thanks to those who did review including **Bishoujo-Hentai** and **Isis**. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
**Chapter Two: First Meeting  
**  
As soon as the elevator door opened, Amon made a mad dash for his car and speeded over to Harry's bar for some badly needed alcohol. How was he going to live for the next two years waiting for the new hunter to be old enough to stop school? Surely Solomon would see it his way and allow the new hunter to quit school, right? Probably not but maybe if he made it seem that he was truly suffering, they would at least make somebody else follow her to school or from Amon's view, to hell and back. Amon walked inside and took his usual seat at the bar. The place was empty except for him. Master walked over and noticed something was bothering Amon. Amon told Master the whole story about his "new assignment" while Master was busy getting Amon his scotch. Eventually he gave up and just gave Amon the whole bottle. After all, he was chugging it down like it was water.  
  
Meanwhile back at the office, the STN-J crew was welcoming the new hunter. Zaizen didn't even notice her presence until he noticed the staff was talking to some girl and realized it was his new hunter. He emerged from his office and said, "This is Elizabeth. She will be our new hunter." Zaizen went on to explain why Amon stormed out of the office and about how he must accompany her to school until the STN allowed her to quit. He also went on to explain about her powers and how important it was that the STN have her on their side. Everybody was surprised by the girl's ultimate power. "I've never heard of such a power," Michael said. Zaizen went back into his office and let Elizabeth get familiar with the new surroundings. The new girl had brown hair and deep blue eyes and wore a simple pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and had what seemed to be a pair of dog tags (the military kind) on and a watch. "So where are you from?" Sakaki asked. "I'm from the U.S. I moved here to Japan about two weeks ago after the STN got a hold of me and demanded that I join with them," she said in not a child like voice but a more mature one. Dojima spoke up and said, "So you have to have Amon follow you to school?" She said this with a laugh. In fact nobody could believe this. "A word of advice," Karasuma said, "don't get on his bad side. In fact, don't really talk to him, because he usually doesn't respond. He's not really a people person but he's a damn good hunter so never underestimate his powers." "Believe me at I won't. After what I saw here today and his reactions, I can tell he doesn't like the idea and I know he already hates me for making him go through this." Everybody felt sorry for Elizabeth. She had to put up with Amon for more than 12 hours a day for the next two years at least and they had to stick together for her safety. "Don't worry," Robin said, "he's actually not as bad as you think. Just give him time and you will eventually get to understand him."  
After about two hours of getting to know the office and being assigned her computer station, Elizabeth left to go find Amon. From what she heard, he was probably at a bar called Harry's. Being only 13 after all and not being able to drive, she had to walk there. Sure she could use her powers to get a car and a fake driver's license but the STN was watching her now and she had to be careful. As she was walking, she thought about her new job and her new home. Sure she wasn't used to Japan yet but for some reason, she was starting to really like it here. She also couldn't believe the immense powers that she had. Her powers had awoken two years ago but even she still didn't know her full potential. And as for the existence of witches, she had known about that her whole life. Elizabeth didn't know how she knew but something inside of her told her that humans had more to them than what she saw. But she did have to admit that these powers were really cool. No longer did she have to wait for her birthday or Christmas to get something and they were really handy to have.  
  
Elizabeth finally reached Harry's just as the sun was setting and the streetlights were coming on. It was early April but still the weather was cold and a harsh wind was blowing so she hurried to get inside out of the cold. Inside, she saw that it was warm and cozy. There were a few people sitting at various tables but there was only one person sitting at the bar. She recognized him as Amon, the person who had run out of the office earlier. Elizabeth slowly approached the bar and took a seat next to the ominous hunter. Amon didn't even bother to look over. He was too busy pouring himself another glass of scotch. "Can I get you anything?" Master asked in his usual kind voice. "No thanks. I'm just here to talk to Amon." At this Amon looked over at the girl upon hearing his name. "So you must be the new hunter," Master said. "Welcome to my restaurant. If you need anything, just ask." "Thanks." Master walked away leaving the two there to talk.  
  
There was complete silence. Amon just occasionally glanced over at the young girl. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence. "So you must be Amon. I've heard a lot about you." Amon grunted in response. "So I guess we're going to be working together for a while," she said. "If that's what you would like to call it," he said. "To me it's more like baby-sitting." "Excuse me but you are severely underestimating me." Elizabeth was mad at that last comment from Amon and hated when people thought less of her. "Oh I am, am I? Well don't expect anything special just because you have unique powers." Elizabeth couldn't take much of this so she sent him a little blast of power to the side of the head. "Ow...you little brat," he said while rubbing the side of his head. "Well you deserved it," she said in a dignified tone. Elizabeth paid no attention to his pain and slammed down a piece of paper on the bar. "This is my address. Just be here at 7:30 to pick me up. School starts at 8:00. Oh and try to be sober when you come. The less we talk, the quicker this will end."  
  
Elizabeth got up and left to go home. Amon looked down at his glass and decided not to have another one. Besides, if he has a hangover tomorrow, the day will certainly go by a lot worse. Master came over and said, "She seemed nice. I hope you two will get along." Amon grunted in response and paid for his drinks and left. Hopefully tomorrow will go a lot smoother than just now. 


	3. First Day of Hell

**Back To School  
**  
**Author's Note:** Okay I know it's been for freaking ever since I updated but I've been lazy as hell. It not like I don't want to it's just that ...well...you know...lazy as hell should explain for itself. Well I hope you like this next chapter. It's off to school for poor Amon. Thanks for all of your reviews. And I don't own any of the freaking characters.  
  
** Chapter Three: First Day of Hell  
**  
It was 7:28 as Amon pulled up into an average driveway in an average neighborhood. The house was a typical Japanese style house with nothing extraordinary about it. One would never guess that the world's most dangerous craft user resided here.  
  
Amon was really starting to regret all the alcohol that he drank the previous night. All that alcohol combined with lack of sleep really did a number on him. His head was pounding and waves of nausea made it almost impossible to focus on driving let alone put up with all the crap that was headed his way. Overall, Amon was really pissed.  
  
He didn't bother to knock on the door or anything. He just sat in his black Audi waiting. "Maybe if I do nothing, she won't come out. And if she's as 'special' as Zaizen says she is, then she should already know I'm here. Who am I kidding? I'm not that lucky."  
  
As soon as he thought this, the front door of the average house opened and from it emerged the young craft user in her usual plain attire. "You think having all that power would make her less plain looking," Amon thought as she slid into the passenger seat. No hello was exchanged between the two. The only sound to be heard was the low purring of the engine. Every now and then Amon glanced over to see if she was planning on blasting him with her craft again. To his surprise she didn't have a revengeful look but she still did look pissed from yesterday.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to wear a uniform?" he inquired. "No. It's a westernized school. They don't make you wear one." "A westernized school?" he thought. "That's different."  
  
Silence quickly engulfed the car as it made its way through early morning traffic to the "school from hell" as Amon put it. At about 7:43, the sleek car pulled into a small parking lot. "Well this is it," Amon thought to himself. "The moment that I've been dreading. How could it have come to this?" With much reluctance, Amon pulled himself out of the car and grabbed a black leather bag containing his laptop out of the trunk. The ground felt like it was shaking due to his hangover which made walking all the worse.  
  
As the two approached the entrance, people stopped what they were doing and starred at the very ominous, tall, dark man that was obviously following a fellow classmate. They just continued on as if nothing was happening. It wasn't until Amon could feel thousands of eyes on the back of him that he turned around and gave each and every student a signature death stare. Only then did they turn back to what they were doing. "Man I hope he's not the new teacher I've heard about," was one boy's smart remark to a group of friends. "I wish, then I could beat some sense into you," Amon thought.  
  
Elizabeth on the other hand didn't seem to care. She just continued on. Deep down she had an iron will that would allow nothing to stop her from what she was doing. Of coarse having powers did give you an extra boost of confidence.  
  
Once inside the building, Amon realized that there were far more students at this school then first thought. Although there were many more students inside then out, most of them were too busy trying to get to class on time to take note of the ominous hunter. Only a few students gave out glares but they quickly backed down after Amon shot them with a piercing gaze.  
  
They were almost free of the mass crowd when a short slightly balding man approached them. "You must be Miss Elizabeth's medical escort," the man said trying to sound important. "I have a few details to go over with you so it you will meet me around noon in my office, that would be great." And with that he left.  
  
"Who was that and what does he mean by medical escort?" Amon asked. "That's Mr. Ozawa the principal of this school. He thinks he's more important than he is but he's just a pompous idiot. And medical escort is just a cover. Obviously we couldn't tell him that I'm a craft user with hordes of witches trying to get me so the STN told him that I had a serious disease and I need a medical escort by me incase I have a life threatening episode," Elizabeth said. "Well then that makes my job easier then. At least I don't have to explain to him but he does want me to meet with him. That's just great. He reminds me of Kosaka," he said irritated.  
  
The atmosphere was making Amon feel sick. Of coarse his hangover didn't help. Everywhere there were people that just kept staring. It's like they've never seen a hunter in their life. Little did they know that this person actually saves their lives everyday by getting dangerous witches off the streets. And how do they repay him? By giving him the crappy welcome wagon and starring like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Are you all right? You look more pale then usual," his young partner asked. All she got was a grunt in response.  
  
The crowd was thickening as they made their way down a crowded hallway. There were so many teenagers that it was almost impossible to move. Amon looked ahead of him to find that Elizabeth was far ahead dodging traffic with ease. "How the hell does she do that?" Amon wondered. Amon was starting to get impatient of getting nowhere so he plunged full force into the crowd all while frightened kids made way for fear that they would killed if they didn't.  
  
When he finally caught up with Elizabeth, she was standing in front of a locker trying to get it open. When she finally did, she was pushed aside by Amon who carefully searched the whole locker for any traps.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" she almost yelled. "Just checking to see if anybody planted anything in here," was Amon's cold response. "Whatever."  
  
With a quick exchange of books they were off to her first class. They once again had to plow through the crowded hallway and off coarse Amon chose the much easier, much more rude way of getting through.  
  
The first classroom was obviously a math class with all the math posters on the wall. There were about 10 students already in there with no teacher in sight. Quickly they both headed to the back and took a seat trying to avoid all confrontation. There were a few stares and slight whispers to one another as the students wondered who the scary guy was.  
  
Amon chose not to listen and quickly took out his laptop to try to escape from his living hell. "So you're just going to try to block out the rest of the world by using your laptop?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes and if you have a problem with that then tough. There's no way I'm going to join in so whoever your teacher is better stay out of my business or they're getting pumped full of orbo." Amon meant every word that he said. At this point, he was way past hostile. Elizabeth on the other hand totally believed him and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Amon asked irritably. "Nothing it's just that I can so imagine you doing that." She stopped laughing though when the thought dawned on her. "Wait! You mean to tell me you brought your orbo gun here?" she frantically asked. "Yes. What of it?" "Just keep it hidden okay. If anybody sees it the cover is blown and we're screwed."  
  
It was true. She did have a point. They would have to tread carefully in order to keep up the charade. Hopefully there would be no attacks while she was at school and they wouldn't be forced to let out their secret.  
  
Without warning a group of students approached them. "Hey Elizabeth who's the new friend?" one of them said. Amon looked up to see two boys and one girl approach them. "Ugh what now?" Amon thought. "Oh hey," Elizabeth said, her face lighting up in recognition. "Amon these are a few of my friends." Elizabeth pointed to a tall boy. "That's Mao." She then pointed to the other boy and said, "This is Satsume." And lastly she motioned toward the girl and said her name was Kotaru. They all said hi to the dark hunter and then started to chitchat with Elizabeth.  
  
"Well at least they're leaving me alone," he thought. Amon occasionally glanced at the group and noticed that Mao kept giving him a goofy grin. He was obviously going to give him some trouble in the future.  
  
Meanwhile the class was starting to fill. Only a few kids dared to look towards Amon. Some of the boys kept giving him weird looks. They were obviously the class clowns and were planning out ways to push Amon's buttons to see what he would do. "So have we annoyed you yet Amon?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. "Believe me, annoyed doesn't even cover what I'm feeling. As for your friends, that Mao kid looks like an idiot. Just keep him away from me," Amon replied. "Hey!" she said in defense but she was cut off when her teacher entered room. The teacher was a woman in her early thirties. She quickly glanced at Amon and understood his presence for she had already been informed.  
  
The class started and Amon took refuge in his laptop. He spent most of the class talking with Michael and getting the latest information. So far there were no threats and everything looked stable. Michael on the other hand was curious as to how Amon was holding up but Amon was very vague in details. Living them was bad enough. He didn't need to retell them. Every once in a while he glanced over at Elizabeth. He spotted the math problems that she was doing and realized that he didn't learn that level of math until he was much older then her. "This must be the advanced class," he thought a little impressed.  
  
The first class was uneventful. As they left, Amon felt someone touch his back and he turned around and to find Mao running away for his life but Amon's reflexes were to good. Amon grabbed the boy by the collar with one hand and reached to his back with another. Amon held the squirming boy while he read the sign that was taped to his back. It said "kick me, I'm a jackass" in bold letters. Amon slowly turned his head to the now terrified Mao. "Boy you are really testing my patience. If you ever do this to me again, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. Believe me, I have no problem going back to prison," Amon said through gritted teeth.  
  
True he had never been to prison but he added that part just to scare him shitless. To finish of the threat, Amon gave Mao an especially reserved glare that could freeze over hell. Finally he let the boy go but not before taping the sign to Mao's back without Mao noticing.  
  
Elizabeth turned around just in time to see Mao running away from Amon. "What was that all about?" she demanded. "Nothing. Just giving him a little talk. Where to next?"  
  
"To hell."  
  
"Aren't we already in hell?"  
  
"Very funny. I said that because my next teacher is a total bitch."  
  
"Ugh great that's just what I need. I teacher with an attitude." By now Amon was rubbing his temples. The day was about to get worse and there was no booze in site.  
  
The next class was clearly a science class because there were no desks but instead there were lab tables and stools. The two took a seat in the back as usual.  
  
Amon noticed something about this class. It wasn't too noisy. In fact, one could almost call it a dead silence. Amon's thought was rudely interrupted when a very old, mean, and fat women walked in the room. "Be quiet!" she yelled. Her yell was loud enough to wake the dead. "But the room was already quiet," Amon thought.  
  
"Now if you will pay attention to me for once you might actually learn something. Everyday I come in here and it's always so noisy. If you shut up for once you stupid kids might actually learn something. Now I was going over your tests and was appalled when I saw the scores. Don't you stupid kids listen to a word I say?" the teacher yelled in a very annoying voice. This did nothing to help his headache.  
  
The teacher wobbled her way over to the blackboard and wrote down an assignment and announced, "If this assignment is not on my desk in 10 minutes you will fail this class. And I will set my timer to be sure. She gave them all a stare with her beady eyes and screamed, "Now get to work!"  
  
There was a frantic shuffling as all the students tried to get the work done and get a decent grade.  
  
"Wow this teacher really is a bitch," Amon thought.  
  
Meanwhile the teacher was not satisfied when nobody handed in the work within the first few minutes even though they had plenty of more time. "Well sense you all seem to be too stupid to hand in such an easy assignment in the first minute, I'll just add more work for you to do. And remember it's all due in that 10 minute span," she practically wailed.  
  
Elizabeth on the other hand was struggling to get the original assignment done. There were already 50 text questions that had to be done now she had another 50 and none of them were multiple choice. They all had to be answered in complete sentences too. Needless to say to do this in 10 minutes was impossible.  
  
Time was running out so Elizabeth scrambled to right down anything and turn in what she had. But before she set down the paper, the teacher's annoying timer that was on her desk rang while Elizabeth set it down in a hurry.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth what do you think you are doing," the teacher screeched. "I said hand it in before the time was up and you failed to do so. YOU FAIL."  
  
"But I was just about to set it down. It's not my fault there were so many questions. And I did my best."  
  
The teacher's face was starting to turn red. "How dare you say that you stupid brat? You are stupid so that's why you weren't able to finish it. Anybody could do it." "Then let's see you do it. This is clearly harassment," Elizabeth yelled back.  
  
"I don't need to do it. I'm the teacher."  
  
This was seriously turning into a big argument but who could blame Elizabeth. She couldn't stand putting up with this verbal abuse everyday.  
  
At this point Amon stood up and was about get Elizabeth to back down when the teacher spotted Amon. "Oh and this must be your 'Medical Escort' that you 'claim' to need. I personally think that you're a lying little bastard that just wants attention. If you are sick then what's wrong with you?" She was now poking Elizabeth in the chest with a fat finger. "See nothing's wrong with you. I knew it was a bunch of lies. That's all you ever do is lie. You know right from the start I can see that you were a little whore that would amount to nothing. You just complain all the time. Well I'm sorry to tell you but you can't hide behind an 'illness' all your life. That's no excuse for you being a dumb ass who can't answer simple questions."  
  
Amon was now livid. It was one thing to have an attitude but she was now way out of line. It was now his turn to say something. "Excuse me but this is uncalled for. How dare you insult your students that way especially one that's been trough more then you would ever imagine? I think the problem here is not the students but it's actually the teacher. Now if you would stop being so abusive and cynical all the time then maybe they would actually learn something." All the while the students were in aw of Amon for actually telling her off. Amon also gave her one of his special glares that could freeze over a million hells and he wasn't done yet.  
  
"And maybe if you stopped stuffing your pie whole all the time and clean out your ears you might notice that you are the worst teacher that I have ever seen. So until you learn how to teach properly or until you figure out that you look more like a cow then a person, well you can go to hell. In other words, STEP OFF BITCH!!  
  
The teacher was stunned that someone would actually talk to her that way. But the person that was even more surprised was Elizabeth. "Did he just stand up for me?" she thought. Meanwhile all the other students in the room were cheering Amon on while the teacher ran out yelling, "I'll be telling Mr. Ozawa about this. We'll see how long that tramp stays in this school."  
  
Elizabeth stood there staring at Amon with her mouth open. "Thanks. It's about time someone did that." Amon couldn't believe it himself but she was asking for it.  
  
There celebration was short lived however when a very angry Mr. Ozawa said over the loud speaker, "Will Mr. Amon please report to my office immediately!!"


End file.
